Radiating Grandeur Paris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40236 |no = 1157 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 33 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Paris, who had been born into the Randall Empire's nobility, but was eventually chosen to join the Akras Summoners' Hall with great expectations. Fighting in Ishgria affected her both mentally and emotionally. And though initially frail due to her upbringing, she struggled to find her own identity and managed to find untapped potential by believing in the path she had chosen. Some say that the top echelon of Summoners' Hall has high hopes for her future. |summon = I'll observe the empire's state from the outside, and then change it from the inside. Even if I fail, I won't give up! |fusion = Thank you... Now I truly understand the importance of growing little by little. |evolution = I will continue digging for answers because now I understand the danger of settling on just one. | hp_base = 5292 |atk_base = 1845 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1670 | hp_lord = 6550 |atk_lord = 2400 |def_lord = 2350 |rec_lord = 2150 | hp_anima = 7442 |rec_anima = 1912 |atk_breaker = 2638 |def_breaker = 2112 |def_guardian = 2588 |rec_oracle = 2388 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2162 | hp_oracle = 5657 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Divine Priestess's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge & chance of reducing damage taken to 1 |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC & 15% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Rumbling Lavis |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, largely restores HP & negates all status ailments and boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% BC/HC & heals (2100-2400 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Regias Fulgurite |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & largely boosts all parameters and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost except for HP & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 510 |ubb = Thunderbird Strike: Marduk |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, fully restores HP and largely boosts all parameters for 3 turns & reduces damage taken to 1 for 1 turn |ubbnote = 200% boost except for HP |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Light Within the Darkness |esitem = Honor Armor |esdescription = Boosts Def when HP is over 50% full & 20% boost to all parameters when Honor Armor is equipped |esnote = 50% Def |evofrom = 40235 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Paris4 }}